


Visits

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After her loss, Hillary visits Bernie.





	Visits

It was around 3 in the morning when she came to his hotel room He was waiting for her to arrive. She smiled that he wasn't asleep and he wasn't upset with her.

They lay in his bed on their sides facing each other. She had her hand on his head touching his hair, and he had his hand on her hip. As they laid in bed, she was left to wonder what the people were thinking about her loss to Trump.

She wasn't thinking of her loss in the election. She wasn't thinking of Trump winning or Bill wondering where she was at. She wasn't even thinking of Bernie as she laid besides him. She was only thinking of the people she let down.

"Hillary?" Bernie looked at her worrying and opened his mouth to say something else but she stopped him.

"Don't." She said as she blinked away the tears in her eyes. She knew he was going to say sorry to her. She was already sorry about her loss. They all were sorry, but they were going to have to move on. They needed to do something other than being sorry.

"These secret meetings are gonna still happen." She looked down almost as if she was embarrassed

It took Bernie a minute to figure out she meant that as a question, and not a statement.

"Of course they are." He replied to her as he moved his hand from her hip to her rather large bottom.

They moved closer to together, and she felt his erection on her leg. They looked into each other eyes and their lips touched together. It felt good.

It was never like this. Their secret meetings were usually fast so they wouldn't get caught. This time it was slow, and they both didn't care about what other people thought. As long as they had each other it will be fine.


End file.
